A Girl With Phoenix Wings - A Minecraft Diaries Fan Fic
Prolouge Hannah sat in her dorm room waiting. It had felt like hours. The 10 year old had been dressed up in her best cloths and her hair had been done in a tight bun which hurt her head. Mother Lynn openned the door and beckoned her to follow. Hannah stood up and headed to one of the conversation room's where the Lord of O'kasis was waiting. She stood as straight as she could at the desk while the lord examined her. Hannah dared to breathe. "I'll take her" said the lord in a not so friendly voice. "Thankyou my lord. I'll take her to get her stuff" Mother Lynn said with a bow. "Come on Hannah" Chapter 1 Mother Lynn stood in the doorway as Hannah quickly packed her things. "Must you take your sword and bow Hannah. It's not ladylike to carry such weapons." Mother Lynn said with a sigh. "I need it incase of an emergency. Plus if my mother gave it to me she have had some reasoning." Hannah replied as she straightened up and pulled the heavy suitcase off her bed. "I'm just warning you because the Lord might take them away from you." "And why would he do that" Hannah looked at Mother Lynn. "Mind your attitude young lady. And he would take them away so you dont get hurt. He cares for you." Mother Lynn replied getting impatient. "I don't think he would care for me at all." Hannah said under her breath. "What was that?" "Nothing" "Hurry up you must get going." About half an hour later Hannah was in her new room in the Castle of O'kasis. She was to unpack her stuff and get straight to the thrown room. She looked around her room, it was decorated with white wall paper and had a large painting of the Shadow King on it. Hannah reached to take it down. What's the lord thinking. He can't be so stupid that he thinks the Shadow King will do good for this world. He has to know that the Shadow King is going to backstab him just like he did to the Magi. A loud bell interupted Hannah's thoughts. The shopping bell. She climbed up to her window and looked down on all the people shoving and pushing their way through trying to get food from the market place. They only had 1 hour before they had to go back inside and weren't allowed out for another day. They would have to go back into there houses and stay there. It was all Hannah had ever known. She sometimes heard storys of how things where once different. Where you could play on the streets and shop when ever you wanted. But when the old lord died his son took over rule and put on a curfue. Not only that but once you entered O'kasis you couldn't leave, you were taken and put in the dungons to die. The people of O'kasis were prisoners and they could do nothing about it. Another bell rang and Hannah realising how long she had taken ran down stairs into the throne room. Chapter 2 Hannah ran downstairs to the throne room as fast as she could. When she arrived Lord Ro'meave was waiting with his son Locklyn. "Your late" said Lord Ro'meave sternly. "Sorry. I took abit longer than expected" Hannah said head down. "Two things. You must be punctual and look at me when you speak." Said Lord Ro'meave "Anyways your job will be to play with Locklyn. Hes been getting bored by himself." So you don't really care about me. "Dad I don't need some lowly orphan to play with me. I'm fine by myself." Locklyn whined. Well he certainly seems nice. "Locklyn stop your whinning and address me properly next time" "Yes father" "Now you two get out of my sight. And Locklyn show Hannah where she can and can't go." The two rushed off. This is certainly going to be fun. Chapter 3 Hannah sat on a swing in the castle court yard while she waited for Locklyn to return. It had been 15 minutes since he had run off to the bathroom and she was getting impatient. She got up to look for him. "Locklyn where are you." Hannah called out "This isn't funny I'm going to get in trouble" As Hannah walked the halls she came accross a room with a large door. When Locklyn had shown her around the door was locked and she was told to keep out of it but the padalock was gone and the door was partially open. And being the curious little girl she is Hannah stepped inside. The room was large and plain with nothing in it except a table with a strange glowing object on it. Hannah felt as if she was being draw to it and reached out towards it. But just before she touched it the object disappeared and a strange light emmited from her. It then quickly died away. "Hannah were are you" She heard Locklyn call out from the hallway. She quietly rushed out towards the garden. "There you are" exclaimed Locklyn "Where did you go" "Looking for you." "You sure." "Yer." "Okay then" Chapter 4 Hannah woke to warm sunlight of her face. She sat up with a start for today was a very special day. The day she turned 12. It had been 18 months since she had come to stay with the Ro'meave family. Locklyn ths son of O'kasis, future lord was spoilt and horrible, she hated having to play with him but she had no choice. Except for today, today she was allowed to go into the village for the shopping hour. Amelia quickly grabbed some water and a small snack and equiped it to herself. When she found that strange object which she now believed to be a relic from the magi, Amelia discovered that she possesed equip magiks, where its user could hold up to 10 items within them. She raced down stairs and into the courtyard. She waited for the bell to ring. *Bong......Bong.....Bong* Hannah rushed through the gaits and into the city. As she wondered through the markets she noticed a crowd gathering. Hannah pushed her way through. To her horror saw a man holding a young girl with a sword to the neck. "I want the 20 000. Give it or the girl gets it." Yelled one man to a woman who was pleading the man to let the girl go. "I'm sorry but I don't have that kind of money" the woman cried "Please just let my daughter go." "You don't have the money? Then I guess we'll just have to kill her." Said the man. The girl was throw to the ground and the man lifted his sword above her neck. "Stop" Hannah cried. The swung his sword down and Hannah ran forwards summoning her own sword which she had equiped to herself earlier. The swords met and Hannah's hair lit up a firey colour and beautiful wings of fire came out of her back. The man went flying. Hannah lowered her sword and the young girl ran towards her mother. Everybody stared at Hannah as her hair went back to its normal state and the wings disappeared. The crowd murmured and Hannah stepped back realising what she had just done. She stepped back and ran to the courtyard then back into her room. She slammed the door shut and locked it. "What have I done" Chapter 5 Hannah leant against the door. What was she to do. Within moments the lord would be up here. What was she going to do. Hannah quickly got dressed into some long black skinny jeans and a gray T-Shirt. She then put on her boots. As she was tying the laces there was a loud bang at the door. "OPEN UP NOW!!" Yelled the voice Hannah didnt awnser. "NOW" it came again. Hannah rushed round gathering the last few things she needed. Somehow she was going to get out of O'kasis. Suddenly with a loud bang the door crashed down. Shadow Knights piled in through the door. Lord Ro'meave close behind them. "I knew it was you" he screamed "You took the relic. Shadow Knights kill her" Hannah stepped back and as she did so a small circle of light appeared below her and she fell through. Hannah felt consequences dissapearing as the circle closed. She struggled to keep her eyes open. There was darkness. Chapter 6 Hannah opened her eyes to the leafy forest floor. "What happened?" Hannah said as she stood up. She was about to step forwards when she heard something, something breathing. Hannah summoned her sword using her carrier magiks, which she had gotten surprisingly good at, and stepped forwards. Suddenly something lepped from the bush. Hannah flew back screaming. She lokked up and giggled, it was only a rabbit. "Hehehe, you scared me half to death little fella" She said reaching down to pet the animal. "You're the most adorable little rabbit I've ever seen. I am not a rabbit "You can talk" Only to you. I wouldn't be much of a gardian if I couldn't communicate now would I. "So I have a guardian bunny. Wow thanks you're going to come in super handy" Hannah said sarcastically. Did you not listen when I said I am not a rabbit. Step back Suddenly the animal jumped into air. Then it became a beautiful ball of fire. Hannah watched in awe as finally the creature that was once a rabbit turn into a beautiful bird of fire. "Y-you're a ph-phoenix." Yes I am and my name is Sunset. "Wait how can I talk to you." All will be explained soon young one Chapter 7 Hannah walked along a stream not knowing or caring where she was going. Sunset had gone off to do "Phoenix stuff" so Hannah was left to wonder the country side alone. "Some guardian she is" Hannah said to herself. She cut her hair from its neat, long and wavy state to a short messy cut. When she looked at her reflection in the water Hannah was almost unrecognizable , the only feature that you could distinctively get from her was the deep blue eyes she possesed. For the past 2 days she had hunted for food using her bow, which she very rarely missed when using it. She had been able to catch a fox and a rabbit due to the enhancement in her sences. She wasn't sure though whether it was the relic or leaving O'Kasis that had caused that. When night fell Hannah would sleep in trees. It was the safest option, away from predators on the ground and alot warmer than other places. Hannah looked up to the stary sky, What do I do now, I can't go back to O'kasis and if anybody finds out who I am then I'm better than dead meat. She dozed off into a deep dreamless sleep. The next day she woke to voices from below her. "Esmund just admit it we're lost." "We're not lost. We just took a wrong turn" "Yer, off the path" "Well I'm sorry but it was dark." "Will you two be quite. I'm trying to figure out where we are." Hannah peered down to see who was talking. She saw three people, one man and two women. The man had blond hair and big blue eyes, one woman had blue hair and blue eyes as well as the man. Finally the other woman had black hair a blue cloak with gold lining and beautiful brown eyes. Hannah leaned forwards to get a closer look at the three when the branch she was on made a loud crack. She felt the slinters of wood fly of the branch as it slowly leaned down. Suddenly there was a loud crack and Hannah fell down from the tree the branch following her. Hannah opened her eyes to the branch next to her, it had nearly hit her. But as she looked up Hannah found herself faced with the tip of a sword. She swallowed hard. Was this it. It was the man holding the sword to her neck. She slowly sat up facing the three as they looked down at her. "What are you doing" the man asked. Chapter 8 What are you doing" The man asked Hannah didn't replie. "What are you doing" He said more firmly his blue eyes full of seriousness. "Esmund calm down she's just a kid" said the black haired woman. She crouched down to Hannah's height. "Now could you tell us what your name is?" Hannah looked into the woman's deep brown eyes. She felt as if she could tell her everything. From O'Kasis to even the smallest problems she has. "H-" She paused, could she really trust the people. Hannah decided she wouldn't them her name but another name and if she could learn to trust them then she would tell them. "It's A-Amelia" "That's a beautiful name. Now what were you doing." The woman asked "I was in that tree and then I heard voices so I was trying to see who it was. But then the branch broke." Amelia replied. "Hehe well we got that last part." Said the blue haired woman, "My names Menphia, that's Esmund and Irene." Irene helped Amelia stand up. "Do you want us to take you back to your village. I would assume you live in Takia Village." "Ummm I-I don't live in a village." Amelia said looking at the ground being careful not to give to much information out. "Then where do you live?" Asked Esmund confused. Amelia wondered for a second if she should tell the three some that she was from O'kasis. But she couldn't, if they were working for Lord Ro'meave to hunt her down and get the relic she had if she revealed any knoledge on O'Kasis and they would surely kill her. "In the woods" Amelia lied. "What about your family" asked Menphia. Amelia got a sick feeling in her stomach. She knew she wouldn't be lying about it but she always felt as if it was her fault ahe didn't have a family. Her mother left her at the O'kasis orphanage when she was just 6 months old and all she knew is that she died many years ago. It wasn't that she was unhappy with the orphanage it was very nice and alot better than other ones she had heard of. She was allowed to leave for the library once a week and play games with all the other children but Amelia felt that if she hadn't been bkrn may e her mother would still be here. Mephia noticing the silence apologised "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know" "I-it's fine" Amelia replied quietly.Irene kneeled down and hugged her. Warm tears started flowing down Amelia's face she didn't know where they were coming from but they were there. Irene let go and looked at Menphia and Esmund. "Fine" sighed Esmund "What?" Asked Irene puzzeled "I know that look, you want to bring the girl back to Scaleswind with us don't you" "I-a how did you" "Don't you" "Yes" "Menphia?" Asked Esmund "Why don't you ask Amelia before we make any decisions" she replied "Amelia?" Amelia nodded the tears dring away and being replaced with pure excitement. "It's settled then. Now can we get back to finding out were we are" said Irene Chapter 9 The large wall towered over Amelia. "Riley can you please open the gait" called Irene It had been two days sinse she had met Irene, Esmund and Menphia. In those two days she learnt that they and three others were going around Ru'an persuading villages to join the Phoenix Alliance, the resistance against the Shadow Lord that threatened to take over. She also discovered that they all possesed relics as well. "Really do you think I could join." Amelia said excitedly "I've always wanted to help the resistance fight off the Shadow Lord. Irene smiled. "We'll see" Amelia wanted to tell them that she had a relic as well but they all seemed like very important people and if they found out she had one they might start to get suspicions. The loud noise as the gait slowly opened interupted Amelia's thoughts. Irene, Kulzak and Menphia walked through Amelia close behind. "Good to see you guys again. " Said Riley climbing down from the wall. "Whos this?" "Riley this is Amelia. We found her while we were heading back from Toronto Village. She seems really eager to help the Phoenix Alliance." Irene replied Good luck with that, Lord Hunter is pretty stricked with age, I'm not sure he would easily let an eight year old join" Said Riley. "Hey I'm 12 almost 13." Amelia replied insulted. "Sorry but I'm just warning you so don't get your hopes up. Anyways I have to get back to work, see you round." "Don't listen to him, I'm sure with a little persuading my father will let you join." Irene said soothingly. "The lords your father?" Asked Amelia surprised. "As much as I'm sure Irene would love to answer that we need to take you to Hyria." Interupted Esmund. "Hyria? Why?" Menphia asked "You know why" Esmund replied. Menphia knocked on the door of an old cottage. Irene and Esmund were called for a meeting so Menphia had taken Amelia to see Hyria. From what she had been told Hyria was a witch. She wasn't so sure about meeting her and she still didn't know why she had to in the first place. The door opened. An elderly woman stepped forwards. She had blue eyes, red hair with small bits of grey and wore a black dress. She stared at Amelia. "Hyria this is Amelia. I believe Roslyn came and told you she was coming earlier." Menphia said. "Yes, yes. She did. Come on in." Hyria said still staring at Amelia. "Amelia just sit on the couch and make yourself comfortable I just need to talk to Hyria for a minute." Menphia said beckoning Amelia to the couch. The room was small with two couches a small coffee table and a fire pit. The room had brown carpet and matching walls with pictures of various thing hung on them. A small chandelier hung in the center of the roof with all candles lit. It was only noon but in the dence forest that she had hiked through to get to the cottage it looked like it was midnight. "Resemblance..........amazing..........no doubt" Amelia couldn't help but listen in to the conversation. Hyria and Menphia were in the other room but with the advancement in her sences she could just make out the conversation. "Amelia.......relic....." Relic! Amelia tensed as Hyria walked into the room. "Wheres Menphia" Amelia asked tryig to act natural . "She's gone to run an errand" Hyria awnsered sitting down on the couch accross from Amelia. She's probally gone of to stop me if I run. How could I have let my guard down, they must be working with Lord Ro'meave. "Now Amelia" said Hyria leaning forwards how did you get out of O'kasis?" Hyria asked. Amelia froze. How could she know? This was it wasn't it? She was going to be sent back to O'kasis and be left to rote in a jail cell. "I-a um it-" Amelia stuttered "Don't worry only I know your from O'kasis. The others know that you have a relic but not where you're from" "Are you going to hurt me" Amelia squeached. "Oh no. I would never. So don't worry so much." Hyria said putting a hand on Amelia's shoulder. "Now can you tell me how you got out if O'Kasis. " "I-I was in my room and then Shadow Knights came in and Lord Ro'meave told them to kill me. Then there was a circle of light beneath me and I fell into it. The next thing I knew I was in the forest." Amelia told Hyria remebering the events that had gotten her into this mess. Hyria smiled "Now I'm sorry if this is a touchy subject but who are your parents." "My parents." Amelia said looking down "I never knew them. I've been an orphan all my life" "I'm sorry" Hyria said with sympathey in her voice "Wait here." A few minutes later Hyria appeared and handed a book to Amelia. "This once belonged to a good friend of mine. I want you to read it carefully because it will help you alot Amelia." Hyria said in a motherly tone. "It's Hannah. That's my real name." Hyria smiled. "Don't worry I won't say anything. Now you have to get going I believe Irene wanted you to meet her other friends." Chapter 10 Amelia sat down in the grass waiting for Irene. She still couldn't stop thinking about the conversation she had just had with Hyria. She wasn't telling her something, she knew that but what? And how in the name of the magi did they know she had a relic? She had to get awnsers. She heard footsteps and 3 people emerged from the tree line. Amelia stood up. She reconised Irene but there were two men with her that she hadn't met before. "Amelia I would like you to meet Shad and Enki." Irene said gesturing towards the two men. Enki had snow white hair and bright green eyes. He was armed with two small daggers and had a small bag slung over his shoulder. He gave Amelia a welcoming smile. Shad on the other hand was the complete opposite. He had very black hair and eyes so dark they almost looked equally as black. He was armed with a broad sword made of a material Amelia had never seen. He glared at Amelia and she got an unsettteling felling in her stomach. "Irene do you know.." Started Enki. "Yer. She knows as well" Irene replied. "Knows what?" Amelia asked confused. "About your relic" Irene said smiling. Amelia felt that unsettteling feeling coming back. "Don't worry we're not going to do anything to you" said Irene sencing Amelia's discomfort. "H-how did you know" Amelia stuttered looking at the ground. "It's just a look in your eyes" awsered Enki. "From Irene's told me you're pretty brave for a kid." "I'm not brave" Amelia said quietly. "You decided to tag along with people you didn't know. I'd say that's pretty brave." Said Shad speaking for the first time. Irene shot him a smile of approval. So he's trying to be nice. Maybe that's something he's not good at. "Enki, Shad have you seen Kulzak at all?" Irene asked looking at the two men. "Yer. He said that he was needed in Hazina City." Awnsered Enki "He should be back in a couple of weeks though. Before we leave for Tula" "We'll have to be getting back to Phoenix Drop soon" Said Shad leaning against a tree. "Lord Hunter will want to here our report from the Jiston Caves and I think he might also want to here about Amelia" Amelia stood there chewing her bottom lip as the other three had there conversation. What are they going to do to me when we get to Phoenix Drop. It's one of the world's most powerful cities. If Lord Hunter doesn't think I'm good enough will he throw me out onto the streets. Tears welled up as Amelia thought of that. She hadn't known these people very long but they felt almost like a family to her. "Amelia you ok" Irene's voice interupted her thoughts "Yer, yer I'm fine. Just thinking about something." She replied. "So it's settled" Enki said "I'll tell the others that were leaving tomorrow." "Um.." Amelia started "If you guys are all from Phoenix Drop then why are you in Scaleswind?" Shad rolled his eyes. Enki awnsered. "A few weeks ago Scaleswind was attacked and a large bit of the wall was destroyed so Lord Hunter sent us to help while the wall was being repaired." "Oh ok." Amelia said back. Enki wispered something in Irene's ear and she nodded. "Come on Amelia. Lets go" Enki said gesturing the child to follow as he started to walk back along the track to Scaleswind leaving Irene and Shad alone. "Were are we going?" Amelia asked as she ran to catch up to the man. "A place I think you'll really like." He replied with a smile. Category:Fanfiction